Agonistic, sexual and other social data are being collected on pigtail, stumptail, crab-eating and Celebes macaques and mangabeys. Data during undisturbed periods as well as during specific manipulations such as new introductions are compared with plasma testosterone levels. Seasonal patterns, social stress and reorganization studies include focal animal techniques to identify "control" scapegoat" and "beta" roles. Female contributions to social organization via matriarchies, male alliances and inhibition of male responses are hypothesized to be central to social stability. The releasing stimuli for agonistic and sexual behavior are being explored by introductions of extraspecific and conspecific individuals and groups; including both anoestrus and estrus females introduced during the sexually inactive season of a group. Differential socialization and play patterns are being studied in these groups plus gelada, hybrid and mixed taxa groups. Data on ethograms and social patterns are subjected to comparative analysis. This study is being done in close collaboration with NIMH grant 20483 analyzing the interrelationships between hormonal states and behavioral events in rhesus monkeys.